pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 25-A Dastardly Deed: Crystallised
This is episode 25 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode The episode starts with the X-Tornado taking off. Tails: Stand by for take off! X-Tornado, lets go! It starts to jet. Tails: Lifting off! It starts to fly. Tails: Hold on tight, Sonic and Crystal! It's time to deploy our stablizing wings! It starts flying. Frances: Do you think they'll be able to find that 7th Emerald, Mr Thorndyke? Chuck: It's possible, but they're not the only one's who'll be looking for it! Ella: Don't you worry, Creamy. They're going to find that Emerald before you know it. Cream: Oh! Cheese: Chao! With the heroes... Amy: Any signs of the Emerald yet, Tails? Tails: Nope. Crystal: Oh, I hope we find it! Danny: Wow, this is so great! Chris: Mmm... Crystal:(thoughts) He hasn't been talking much lately... he's been very down. Danny: Hey, come on! Aren't you gonna help look? Chris: Uh, yeah! Sure! (frowns) intro plays. with Eggman and co.... video plays of episode 24 when Sonic was running constantly and Eggman laughs. Decoe: It looks like Doctor Eggman is in a very good mood! Bocoe: Yes, he seems especially confident, doesn't he? Eggman:(laughs) Something tells me today could be a very lucky day! In fact, those Chaos Emeralds are as good as mine if I play my cards right! Bocoe: Your cards! Eggman: No need! I've already chosen my weapon! Robots: Huh? Decoe: You mean, a new weapon, Doctor? Bocoe: But what is it? Decoe: The suspense is killing me! Lucky gets shown. Robots: Oh! Decoe: You have got to be kidding, Doctor! Bocoe: That is the strangest-looking robot I've ever seen! Eggman: Sure! He may look like a loser, but Lucky here is the very charm we need to capture that last Chaos Emerald! Robots: Oh! Eggman: That's right! You see our plucky little pal possesses that one elusive quality that will make that Emerald practically drop in our waiting hands! So guess! Robots: What is it? Eggman: It's luck! Robots: Luck?! Eggman: Just wait! With Lucky on our side, we'll have that Emerald in no time! Good luck, Lucky! And bring back the prize! Lucky walks into the forest. Then we see Knuckles, who is travelling in that very forest... Knuckles: This planet isn't so bad, I suppose. But I'd do anything to get back home! What did that voice say? Voice:(flashback) The servers are the seven Chaos! Knuckles: We can only get back home if we find all 7 Chaos Emeralds! Well, Sonic and those guys have 4, Eggman's got 1, and then there's this one I got from Hawk! That makes 6 in all. But even if we find the last one, we'd still have to convince Eggman to give up his. And since Sonic and Eggman don't exactly see eye to eye, we'll never get back home unless I can convince them to work together! Huh? He hears Lucky beeping. Knuckles: What's that? He notices Lucky. Knuckles: Heh, you must be Eggmans robot! Lucky beeps. Knuckles: Yeah, what are you doing around here? Lucky beeps. Knuckles: Hm?(walks over and notices Eggmans base) Oh! Maybe the Emerald led me here somehow. The whole part with Chris at school plays. Then the whole part with the president plays normally. at home... The whole parts with Chris and Knuckles plays. Then they go to Eggman and that part plays(I'm cutting out a whole part because it plays like normal) Then Lucky's bit plays. with our heroes... Cream's show plays. Chris: Hey, I'm home. Chuck: Chris, it's late! Where have you been all this time? Crystal:(thoughts) He has been acting weird lately. Chris: Sorry, uh, I was at Danny's house, studying. Oh, by the way, did you guys find any Chaos Emeralds today? Tails: We didn't find anything, Chris. Crystal: Yeah. I hope we find the last one soon. Chris: Oh, that's good-I mean, that's bad! Crystal: (thoughts) Why doesn't he want us to go home? He's too attracted to us maybe. Tails: Uhhh... Cream and Cheese are crying. Chris: Guys, what's wrong? Cream: Our favourite program won't be on next week! Cheese: Chao chao chao! Chris: (sighs) Is that all? Crystal: There might not be a next week for us if we find that Emerald, Cream. Tails: We'll find that last Emerald, won't we? Chuck: You bet we will, Tails! Sonic: Well, I think I'll go for a run! Crystal: I'm goin' with you, Sonic! He runs off with Crystal on his back. Chris: Sonic, wait up! Everyone: Huh? Chuck: Well that was strange. I wonder what's wrong. outside. Sonic: So what's up? Crystal: You can tell us. Chris: Well, Sonic, Crystal, I guess you must get pretty homesick being on a different planet and all. Sonic: Eh, I don't think about it too much. Why? Crystal: Hmm, me... I don't really mind, just so long as people respect us. Chris: Well, uh, My teacher Mr Stewart says hi! Sonic: That's nice! Let's go, Crystal! Crystal: Okay! She jumps on his back and he runs off. Chris: I bet they're just as homesick as the rest of 'em. They're just afraid to admit it. Poor guys. the parts with the agency and chris and knuckles and the president plays normally. Sonic and Crystal come home... to find everyone's crowding around the Chaos Emerald cabinet. Sonic: Hey I-Huh? Crystal: What? Sonic: Hey, whats up? Cream: Chris stole the Chaos Emeralds! Crystal: What?! Sonic: But why? Cheese: Chao chao. Chuck: He left us a letter explaining why. "I'm taking the Emeralds so you can all get back home very soon." I can't understand why in the world he would do something so foolhearty! Amy: We'd better go look for him, Chuck! Sonic stares at some pictures. (flashback) Chris: Well, Sonic, Crystal, I guess you must get pretty homesick being on a different planet and all. (flashback ends) Tails: Chris took the Chaos Emerald from inside the X-Tornado too! We can only fly it in Normal Mode now! Sonic: Crystal! Crystal: Right! She jumps on his back and they run off. Tails: Woah?! Amy: Where did he go?! Then Chris and Knuckles' bit plays. Guy: Yeah, I saw him! Lets see... I think he caught the 4 'o clock train to Forest Hill! Sonic: To Forest Hill?! Crystal: Let's go! Then Eggman's bit plays. the thing starts taking off. Rouge: It's taking off! Topaz: HQ, come in! Emergency! Knuckles falls out. Knuckles: Eggman! the ship flies off. Sonic: Where's Chris? Knuckles: Up there! Eggman has him in his ship along with all the Chaos Emeralds! Crystal gapes. Sonic takes off. Knuckles: Good luck, Sonic! Narrator: Will Sonic stop Eggman in time to save his friends? Find out next on Sonic X! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised